


Silvy at the Club

by Gennacyde



Series: Lusty Life Inn [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mentions of Slavery, Multi, Multiple Partners implied, Sexual Humor, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suggestive Themes, gnomes used for implied torture/punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Gennacyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human female takes on a temporary contract to dance at an exotic club situated on the border of Alliance  and contested territory. She might be taking on a little more than she can handle when she agrees to a private dance.</p><p>NOTE: I have marked this story explicit due to the included link that has images to go with the story. This fic was originally written as part of a contest and I have decided to make a whole series out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silvy at the Club

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written as part of a contest run by Rexx for his blog -http://www.rexxworld.com [NOTE: LINK IS NSFW!!! Seriously HERE THERE BE PORN!!!] . 
> 
> I have edited it just a bit from the original story I wrote making it a bit more clear and altering the formatting.
> 
> I spoke with Rexx and he has given me full permission to play around in his sand box and may even do more art for this series in the future.
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: I do not currently have an editor so this story is unbetad

Silvy grumbled just slightly under her breath as she continued to ‘tart’ herself up. Rexx had made it clear that she had two missions. First to earn some coin, a considerable amount preferably, and second to spy on the establishment and learn the dwarfs secret to success. Failure to complete the mission adequately would mean the horrible punishment of being tossed into the gnome pit. She shuddered at the thought of what the gnomes would do to her, locked in that pit alone with them.

Straightening herself up Silvy checked herself over a few times in the mirror just to make sure she looked the part. She had left her long purple hair lose knowing it was her most exotic feature. Humans just didn’t have purple hair, much that she noticed anyway. She pushed her breasts around in the tight top she was wearing. She wasn’t quite as stacked as a Draenei or a Kaldorei but her rack was still impressive enough for someone her height. The rest of her outfit perplexed her. She wasn’t really sure where Rexx managed to find a thong in her size, and why he happened to have it on him at the time. She was also pretty sure she really didn’t want to know. The boots and thigh highs were her own of course, and with the outfit complete she was almost ready to go on stage.

Thankfully she had been able to find some makeup to cover the horde brand on her chest. She wasn’t sure how well that would go over with the owner of this fine establishment. The rumor was that the dwarfess running the place only hired neutrals and the odd alliance individual willing to sign one of her contracts. She could not risk being shut down so anyone that wanted to perform had to sign a contract of some sort.

 

The dwarfess had promised her that she would make a decent amount working one of the stages in the main room, but since it was her first night she could work a private room if she preferred. Silvy went with the first option thinking it would be easier as she would not be the center of attention. She tried to convince herself that the main room wouldn’t be so bad, at least she hoped it wouldn’t be. Of course fate is never kind to dear Silvy.

Upon stepping out onto the stage the poor girl noticed two things. First was that there happened to be a lot more people here than she had expected, which caused a sudden wave of shy apprehension filled her. The second was that there was a gnome staring up at her and winking very suggestively while making obscene gestures with his hands. She did the only thing she could to avoid the punishment that running away screaming would likely bring. She smiled as pleasantly as she could and winked back at him, though barely managing to suppress the shudder that sent a chill up her spine.

 

As the night wore on Silvy became more comfortable dancing. While she was used to being looked at with lustful intent, it had never really been in a situation like this. Normally the lustful looks she received had nothing to do with her dancing around, well, there was that one time but that was different. Still she was starting to have fun with it and enjoying the attention. Which was why she glared at the dwarf when he smacked her on the ass and told her that her shift on the main stage was over and she could either go home with her earnings, or earn a lot more in one of the private rooms. It didn’t take long for Silvy to decide on the private room. Earning more was better and she needed a better perspective on just how this business was run. Rexx had made her mission very clear and she simply did not have enough information to provide him that would be useful. She did not want to be accused of slacking off or deliberately failing her mission just to spite him.

 

“Well… isn’t she a pretty little thing…” A harsh voice rumbled once Silvy stepped through the curtain sectioning off this private area. The room was nice, very nice, and the fish tank was an unexpected but pleasant touch. Though she wasn’t sure of what to think of the occupants.

She glanced around the room and managed to match the voice to a scruffy looking human with a rather feral look in his eyes. After a few moments she thought better and changed her original assumption thinking that this man was most likely a worgen. To either side of him were a pair of rather grumpy and intimidatingly large Draenei twins. Not wanting to make the dangerous looking men angry Silvy hopped up onto the small stage in the room and began dancing.

“Oh.. we paid for a lot more than that girl..” The man in the middle stated, his tone amused.

“uh….” Silvy paused and wondered if she would be punished for running away or calling Rexx for help. “Well… what… did you pay for?” She asked carefully.

The previously expressionless and rather surly looking twins now shared duplicate predatory grins while the worgen in the middle patted his lap. “Why don’t you come on over and find out?”

Silvy thought about it for a moment. If she could handle Rexx’s various and creative punishments, then these three should be a walk in the park. What’s three scary looking Alliance guys compared to what members of the Horde could do? With that thought in mind she sauntered over to the leader,  a saucy sway in her hips before climbing into the worgen’s lap like he asked.

“Well… now that is surprising… aren’t you a good girl….”

Silvy just smiled with a mischievous glint in her amber eyes. _You have no idea_ She thought to herself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the complete story (post edit) written for the contest. I have considered adding some extra chapters to this part if interest is there, other wise I will move on with the rest of the stories in the series. 
> 
> As I said before I have gained full permission from Rexx to play in his sandbox and kick over any castles I see fit. He is giving me free reign and I have chosen to keep some things the same while changing others to suite my story style.


End file.
